Perfect 16
is the EX-Fusion of Android 16 and Cell. He is the ultimate android. Appearance Perfect 16's face is like Android 16 but his body is like Cell, he also has his hair like Android 16 and wears Cell's Bio Suit fused with 16's armor with the Red Ribbon Army symbol on his chest. Personality He has no mercy for any foe, but does not like it when the weak are bullied. Power Perfect 16 is listed as an S-rank fusion which puts his power on par with other S-Rank characters and fusions such as Frieza, Golden Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Mr. Satan, Majin Satan, Great Saiyaman 12, Ginyuman, Ginyuza, Great Ape Broly, Great Jaco, Baby Hirudegarn, Jacunks, first form Janemba, Kallohan, Kibeer Kai, Kibicollo Kai, Great Namekian King Piccolo, Picohan, Pilaf Machine, Barlot, Nuova Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly, EX Gohanks, EX Prillin, Coolieza, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, Towale, Towane, Android 1718, Arale 18, and Cell 17. However as Potara and Metamoran fusions are genuinely stronger than EX-Fusions, he is presumably weaker than S-Rank Potara fusions like Vegito (Base/SSJ) and S-Rank Metamoran fusions like Prillin. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without ki by using wings or special mechanisms. *'Energy Attack' - The most basic form of Energy Wave used by Androids. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School inherited from Goku's cells. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha inherited from Goku's cells. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A version of Kamehameha even stronger than Super Kamehameha acquired from Goku's cells. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. *'Rocket Punch' - A technique where the user fires their rocket-propelled fist at the opponent to punch them. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. **'Super Rocket Punch' - A stronger version of Rocket Punch. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. ***'Hyper Rocket Punch' - A version of Rocket Punch even stronger than Super Rocket Punch. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. *'Hell Flash' - A energy wave fired from hidden cannons within the user's arms. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. **'Full Power Hell Flash' - A full power version of Hell Flash fired with maximum output. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. *'Cover' - A technique where the user shields an ally from a Ki Blast technique using their own body. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. *'Regeneration' - The Namekian ability to regenerate as long as their nucleus is intact acquired from Piccolo's Namekian cells. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. **'EX Regeneration' - Restores a medium amount of health each turn. One of Perfect 16's passive Skills acquired from Cell. ***'Perfect Regeneration' - A stronger version of Regeneration. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. *'Death Ball' - A planet destroying energy sphere acquired from Frieza's cells. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. *'Death Beam' - A lethal finger beam technique acquired from Frieza's cells. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Cell. *'Hyper Barrier' - A Energy Shield used by Androids. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. *'Massive Explosion' - A technique where the user grabs the opponent from behind and self-destructs. One of Perfect 16's Special Moves acquired from Android 16. *'Ultra Support EX' - Join an ally's support attack. Perfect 16's Special Skill. *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at the start of battle. One of Perfect 16's passive Skills. *'Royalty' - Lower enemy level equals stat boost. One of Perfect 16's passive Skills. *'Tough' - Slows timeline reversal. One of Perfect 16's passive Skills. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - Perfect 16 wears a Metamo-Ring because of Cell and Android 16 having the Metamo-Ring prior to fusing. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Site Navigation Category:Androids Category:Fusion Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Saiyans Category:Nameks Category:Frieza's race Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Fathers